siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 13
On April 13th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirteen in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was CATTLE. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE BRAVO PASSTYPE BRAVO 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 THE DOG IS RABID THESE CHAINS WILL NOT HOLD THOUGH YOU WATCH IT KEENLY YOU MUST BLINK AND ARE THE OTHER GUARDS AS VIGILANT AS YOU THE LESSONS OF AUSTRALIA WERE RETAINED BY CHOICE FEW CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The allusion to the chained dog may be to Cerberus, the dog who guarded Hades. Generally, he was thought to have 3 heads. References to Hades (Charon) are present on other transmissions. Cerberus prevented the dead from leaving. Earlier transmissions have referenced the dead returning to life (passages from Ezekiel) and this idea is present on the Christian view to Armageddon, where--according to the Book to Revelation--those dead that have been saved will rise. This may also tie into transmission 17 which states that “the karmic cycle inverts”, again alluding to the process to death to life. *Other references to dogs can be found on Hinduism where they are used as vahana or vehicles. In one story one to the 5 sons to Pandu, Yudhisthira, demands to enter Heaven with his dog. Upon entering the dog turns into Yama. Yama was the first mortal to die and is associated with Hades on Greek mythology. *OTS was on Australia, visited Ayers rock. PDF on OTS on Australia . About OTS suicides on general, translated from french to english, with names to the dead. Aum Shinrikyo were also active on Australia, and may have detonated the nuclear bomb there. *LESSONS OF AUSTRALIA: hint from next playfair cipher. Banjawarn was the location used by Aum for testing. *This message could be the metaphor: dangerous things are coming up and although they are currently at bay, the second “we” look away we are doomed. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 14 01 00 00 09 21 14 05 BRAVO 14 01 00 00 09 21 14 05 BRAVO 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 18 08 12 11 04 03 07 19 25 08 17 05 02 20 15 12 08 01 01 08 08 16 03 15 21 09 19 19 03 11 18 08 22 19 19 16 06 15 02 14 23 21 13 21 04 08 09 25 06 09 01 18 20 01 12 12 06 06 04 17 11 21 0Z 01 17 08 07 14 18 08 03 0Z 25 18 12 01 23 01 13 20 15 12 07 03 19 01 25 11 08 23 17 22 16 14 24 08 25 14 01 08 08 21 13 21 01 15 20 08 03 19 0Z 22 03 15 13 06 08 02 08 16 16 11 09 16 16 19 03 18 12 25 20 16 25 09 21 12 19 24 23 03 15 22 24 25 03 06 12 04 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions